starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Distruzione di Alderaan
La Distruzione di Alderaan, conosciuta anche come la Battaglia di Alderaan '''e dai superstiti '''Disastro, si verificò nello 0 BBY per volontà del Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin e portò alla totale annichilazione del pianeta insieme a tutti i suoi abitanti. Preludio Con l'acuirsi della Guerra Civile Galattica, Palpatine decise di sbarazzarsi del Senato Imperiale, ormai nettamente schierato con i ribelli, ordinandone lo scioglimento fino al rientro della crisi. Il controllo della galassia passò sotto le responsabilità dei governatori locali che avrebbero dovuto usare qualsiasi mezzo per garantire l'ordine e la pace. In quest'ottica, Tarkin propose all'Imperatore di dare una dimostrazione pubblica alla galassia delle conseguenze cui si sarebbe andato incontro appoggiando la Ribellione. Palpatine venne convinto dalle sue argomentazioni e approvò la distruzione di Alderaan. Distruzione Non appena la Morte Nera fu a portata di tiro, aprì il fuoco su Alderaan, senza nemmeno evacuare la locale guarnigione imperiale. Il superlaser della stazione da battaglia frantumò lo Scudo planetario alderaaniano e si abbatté sulla superficie: in pochi millisecondi il pianeta si disintegrò e 1.999.940.000 di senzienti vennero uccisi. L'evento generò un Eco della Forza che venne avvertito chiaramente da tutti gli utilizzatori della Forza. Conseguenze La distruzione di Alderaan fallì nel suo obiettivo psicologico. La distruzione di un mondo pacifico, paradisiaco e membro fondatore della Repubblica Galattica provocò indignazione e orrore in gran parte dei Mondi del Nucleo. I goffi tentativi di copertura della propaganda imperiale, che tentò di scaricare la colpa sui ribelli, irritò e disilluse molti cittadini. Anziché garantire la pace nei sistemi più lontani, la distruzione di Alderaan, li convinse a schierarsi con la ribellione. La caduta dell'Impero Galattico era cominciata. Apparizioni *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Death Star'' * *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone'' *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''The Capture of Imperial Hazard'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Allegiance'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars: Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''As Long As We Live...'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *''Slaying Dragons'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''Starter's Tale'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Recovery'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Revelation'' }} Categoria:Genocidi e Massacri Categoria:Battaglie della Guerra Civile Galattica Categoria:Disastri artificiali